Forever Feels Like Home
by Be one with Mother Russia
Summary: Rewrite of My Destiny, Naruto doesn't leave the village, instead, he's going to tear it down from the inside,destroying the government then putting his own people in. rated for language and violence. yaoi! don't like, don't read. Harem fic! WB, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, its being redone! I don't own Naruto, I hope you like this! Naruto is currently fourteen, cause he failed the Exam three times, which makes him three years older than 12, but he won't be 15 until October, and its April. This is just before the Exam he finally passes, the night before. Enjoy!**

"Damn that hurt." The short blonde boy growled, rubbing his head. He looked around.

"Ew." He was currently standing in...a sewer? Nasty.... "What the hell?" His voice echoed around himself. He paused. The sound of laughter drifted to meet his sensitive ears. He jumped. Who would be laughing in a place like this?

"Oh Kami, that was priceless!" He peeked around the corner to see three... people(?) sitting on a platform in the sewer, laughing. "Kit, you should have seen your face!" The one in the middle crowed.

He blinked. Kit? The thought echoed around him, and he wondered if he'd spoken aloud. That too sounded off the walls. The three men turned to his corner. "WE know your there, Kit, just come over! The one with red hair called. "Jeez, we don't bite!"

"Hard..." The one with white hair added. His black eye twinkled soulfully. The one beside him, with black hair and white eyes, (he looked like the white one's twin) rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself, Ookami. We're just good boys..."

The white one, Ookami, jumped on the statement. "In bed." He added to the other's unfinished sentence. Naruto choked. He was used to perverseness, after all, he had met Jiraiya just a few years ago. (AN, age 8) At that tender age, the pervy man had permanently scared his mind.

He was also used to getting to know someone before trying to pick them up! And they weren't even polite about it!

He coughed delicately into his fist. "You suck. Terribly." The one with red hair choked. He began to roar with laughter. "They do! They do suck... but if I tell you what, you might faint..." He mused. Naruto giggled.

"That's funny.... I have the sinking suspicion that your bitter... what? Do they not suck for you?" Now the backwards twins laughed. "Oh. My." Ookami gasped. "He got you Mitsukai! He got you good!"

Mitsukai blinked. "I don't believe I am bitter... though your right.... they only suck for each other." Naruto laughed. Though he was in the presence of strangers, people he had never met, in a place that stank of sewage, he felt oddly at home.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He inquired politely. Mitsukai snickered. "Oh, I believe you do... I am Mitsukai, better known as Kyuubi. And I live inside you."

**I'M sorry!!! Don't like, kill me or something! I didn't like the way the other one was going! At least I didn't discontinue it!!! For those of you who are wondering, **

**Sasuke- Alive**

**Itachi-Good**

**Uchiha-.... mwahahah!! BURN IN HELL ASSHOLES!!!!!**

**Naruto is 14, this is the night before the exam, sorry for those who were interested, but Ookami and his twin will not be in the harem... I just couldn't fit them all! Actually, the only ones marrying Naruto will be.... lol, you pick! I want you to like, vote!!!!!!!! Seriously! I think I might put Kakashi in this one. Be warned, major Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Its not that I dislike them, it just doesn't fit the story. Also, instead of going and starting his own village, he's going to tear Konoha down from the inside out. Got that? Now, your choices for the harem will be...**

**Itachi**

**Kakashi**

**Ibiki (I know, a few of you are like, EWWW! But I think it might be interesting)**

**Shikamaru**

**Haku**

**Chouji**

**Neji**

**Lee (again, but I might be able to make it work)**

**Shino ( I may just add him for the hell of it)**

**Kiba (probably not)**

**Obito (ok, I have plans for this, it can work!)**

**Deidara**

**Kisame**

**Hidan**

**Pein**

**Sasori**

**Gaara**

**Kankouro**

**Kakuzu (the Akatsuki all have their own relationships if none of them are chosen)**


	2. The question lol, not that question!

**Ok, soo.... 'm gonna update now... uh.. Ok, poll is open!! You have two weeks to vote, k? I'm going to try to update once a week, maybe more, hopefully not less, lol.**

**I don't own Naruto (or Final Fantasy, or Bleach)**

"Oh. Your the Kyuubi... That interesting..." Naruto fainted. Koji (Kurohyou got too long to type, lol) laughed.

Mitsukai rolled his eyes. "How did I just know that would happen?" He muttered rhetorically.

"Because!" Koji stated. "You've lived in him for almost fifteen years!" Ookami added.

"What ever, come on, we need to wake him up."

Mitsukai chuckled. "Lets just leave him there. Hell wake up eventually."

Like Mitsukai had said, Naruto was back in the world of the living (in his mind) a couple of minutes later. His groan alerted the demon to the child's new state of conciseness.

"Welcome back, Kit." The Kyuubi welcomed. Naruto stared at him. "Were you serious?" He asked. No screaming, no shrieking. Just a simple question. Mitsukai nodded.

Slowly, Naruto also nodded his head, and began to think hard. Mitsukai observed him quietly.

Since having learned of his 'guest' the boy had already adjusted his thought patterns to black what he was thinking from the demon.

THe boys head snapped to them. "Will you help me?"

"Kit..?"

"I want to... purify... this village. Will you assist me?" A cruel smile broke over the ancient demons' face. "What exactly did you have in mind?"


	3. Play Time

Ok, Chapter 3!!! Lol, I know the last one was short, that's why I'm updating again! Anyways, I got sick. (like, cough and puke my brains out sick) so I get to stay home from the usual Saturday errands, and I chose to do this today! Be thankful! My head is pounding!!!!! Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.

OMG!!! I just realized where I got this title! (of the story!) that song! Through glass by Stone Sour. lol. blonde moment,

................................................................................................................................................

Naruto stood from his spot, sitting in the water, and approached the platform.

He stopped just before the gate. "Kyuubi... What would happen if I took the seal off?" He asked, pointing to the paper with the word 'seal' on the gates.

"You... you would do that?" Mitsukai murmured. "Why?" Naruto's eyes took on a spiteful gleam.

"No one deserves to be caged. No one. Not even a demon. Not even me. I was tortured. Attacked, and beaten. And no one cared. No one really looked me in the eyes and saw my pain. But I'm sure you know all of that. You were there. I will ask one more time... What would happen Kyuubi?"

Mitsukai sighed. "My name is Mitsukai, Kit, and I truly wish I knew. In theory, you would die as my chakra was pulled from your body with most of your own to form me a body to use as my own. I thank you for the gesture though."

"Well then Mitsukai... I guess we'll have to let you out later... I most defiantly want to be alive to see the end of Konoha. Will you help me from in here?"

Mitsukai nodded. "Of course, Kit. They'll help to." The twins nodded. "Yes! We will help! Help help help help!!" They chorused.

"Now that that's settled... Here's the plan..."

................................................................................................................................................

I know how short that was... and I know how evil it is to leave this here, but... HAHAHA!!! no jkjk! I'm continuing the chapter!

................................................................................................................................................

Naruto looked around at them. "So... these are the seals?" He asked, performing rat, ox, boar, and tiger. The demons nodded, and he performed them again, adding chakra.

In an instant, they were transported to a house. The house was inside a time rift that would last a year on the inside, but only twelve hours in the real world, one hour for each year. The house contained six bedrooms, three bathes, and two kitchens. A large dojo occupied the top floor, open to the sky but with walls. It looked up at a blank white emptiness.

Naruto walked around the entire house and nodded. "Perfect."

He turned back to the demons, who grinned sadistically. "Now... we start the tortur-I mean, training."

...................................

Time Skip, 1 year in time rift, twelve hours in real world.

....................................

When Naruto left the time-rift dimension, it felt as though he were waking up from a deep refreshing sleep.

He cracked his back and began to get ready. He still had three hours till the exam, and he fully intended to use that time pranking to test his new skills.

Catching sight of himself in the cracked mirror in his bathroom, Naruto realized he had grown. Now five foot six, he was taller than all the children and the size of most adults.

He had also out grown his jump suit. Thank Kami Mitsu-kun had thought ahead and created a set of clothes out of chakra. It had taken forever to solidify, but the end result was awesome!

He pulled his new outfit on, black pants and shirt, blood red trench coat. Black half gloves with blades that popped out of seals on the knuckles. The kanji meaning 'forever' tattooed on is upper arm was hidden well, and no one would ever guess it was there.

For the next four hours, which involved Naruto destroying the self-respect of the Anbu, Jonin, and almost all of the chuunin, it was hell to be blonde in Konoha.

Finally deciding to end the chase, he allowed Iruka to catch him. The man nearly had a heart attack upon seeing him. It was understandable.

His eyes were rimmed in black and looked like eyeliner, his whisker marks were gone and his eyes were darker. Black streaks ran through his hair, which was longer and drooped under the weight of gravity, though still spiky. Mitsu-kun had explained that as he trained, he began to take on characteristics of a half demon, which included slit pupils, as all three demons pumped yokai into him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" He asked.

The man shook his head. "You..." He trailed off, deciding it was best not to comment.

"Your late to the exam." He said instead. Naruto nodded. "Well then, lead the way, Iruka-sensei."

The Anbu chose that moment to catch up. "Uzumaki... Naruto... you... have... been... apprehended... stand... down..." The captain panted out. Iruka glared at them.

"It took you that long to catch a student not even out of the academy yet?" He demanded. "I thought you were supposed to the elite of the elite. Look at you! Reduced to panting after chasing a child! Pathetic! Maybe you should all be in the Academy again!"

Naruto chuckled, feeling sorry for them. He knew from experience, Iruka was scary when angered. "Now, now, Iruka-sensei. Don't be so harsh! After all, they've been chasing me for about three hours. Plus, I deserve it. I did put laxative in their coffee this morning."

He laughed again, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Though," He added. "You have to admit I got you good!" At this, the Anbu laughed as well.

"That you did, kid, that you did. Though I am curious as to how you managed to avoid us for so long." Naruto grinned foxily.

"I know this city like the back of my hand!" He held up his hand, then blinked. "Is that a scar?" He muttered. They all laughed again.

"Well kid, you've got guts, regardless. One of these days, you'll make an excellent Anbu officer. Maybe even a captain." Naruto grinned. Mentally, he muttered to Mitsukai, 'Add him to the list of people to not die.' The demon nodded, and added 'Anbu Captain Hitsugaya' to the list.

"We may have to look into your training, kid. I think we should be thanking you for the exercise." Naruto grinned. "It was quite a work out. We have to go, good luck on your test... Uzumaki Naruto." The man then did something at shocked all present. (except Naruto)

He bowed. Naruto bowed back. "Thank you, Dragon-taichou. I hope to some day join you in the ranks." He said politely, addressing the man with respect.

Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand, noticing for the first time that he had slight claws. "Come on, Naruto! You have a test to take!"

"But Iruka-senseeeeei!" The boy whined as he was dragged away. "I want to play some more!" The assembled shinobi sweat dropped. They were all winded, and he wanted to 'play' again? This kid was insane!

................................................................................................................................................

I have ended this on a happy note, and the entire thing is three pages long, so there! lol, anyways, review please! I want to know what you think! And don't forget to vote!! =D Until next time, my loyal readers!


	4. Interesting Jokes about Sasuke's purse!

**Okay! Chapter 4! =) Now we're on a roll! My dad's in the middle of a PMS fit. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. T-T**

**/**

"Iruka-sensei! Com' on! Don't do this to me!" Naruto whined. Iruka grinned like a maniac.

"Oh no Naruto! You started it!"

"No! No! Don't touch it!" He tried to wiggle away, but he couldn't move. The ropes bonding his arms and legs kept him in place. He began to turn red from sheer embarrassment.

"Naruto! If you don't hold still! Be careful! You might make it bleed more! Sheesh! You lead the top shinobi around the village for hours, and yet you trip and fall _walking_ home! Your so... immature!"

"But senseeeeeei! It huuuuurts!" Iruka was currently putting peroxide on a large cut on Naruto's leg, even though they both knew he didn't need it. The cut was already healing. Iruka was doing it to teach Naruto to bother the Anbu.

**(AN, Haha! Did you catch it?)**

"I still can't believe you painted the face of the Hokage! Do you even know who they are?"

"'Course I do, Sensei. They are the past leaders of the village. They protected us all."

"Oh! So you _are _paying attention in class!"

Ten Minutes Later*

"Okay class now if you don't have any questions, we can begi- yes Sakura?"

"Why didn't you introduce the new student, Iruka-sensei?"

The 'new' student choked. "I'm not that different, am I?" Naruto muttered, his deep voice humming slightly.

Iruka gave a nervous chuckle. "Well... you see Sakura, he's not new, that is, uhh... Its-"

"Naruto." Said boy's head snapped around to look at Shikamaru. "Your hair looks a lot better now."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah... Hey Shikamaru its nice to see you awake for once." Shikamaru chuckled. "Don't get used to it, it won't last long."

The other students merely gapped at them. No way. There was no way Naruto was really that... hot under the jumpsuit!

Naruto gave a good natured laugh. Mentally, he checked the list. 'Mitsu-kun! We need to add Shi-'

'I know! I'm doing it, geez...'

"Okay, now that we have that solved, we have an exam to take." Iruka stated. He passed out the written test.

:":":":"":":":":":":":":":":":

Naruto had finished his test and put his head in his arms to rest when his stomach growled. Loudly. He groaned quietly. Of course he had forgotten breakfast!

Something nudged his arm. An energy bar. He glanced at Shika and raised an eyebrow. That was ironic. The laziest person he knew had just handed him an energy bar. Ha. It was so funny he had to laugh.

And now everyone was looking at him like he was insane.

He shoved the energy bar into his mouth. Shikamaru was still watching him, though everyone else had turned back to their tests.

"Ne, Shika... Shika..." He poked Shikamaru on the forehead, careful not to scar him with his long claw like fingernails. "What do you think would happen if I asked Sasuke if he was gay?"

Shino, who was listening to their conversation, couldn't resist the urge to reply. "He's hit you with his purse."

Everyone turned to look at Naruto again as he began to choke. Shikamaru was laughing as well, and Chouji, whom had also heard, had dropped his chips in shock, then began to laugh just as loud as Shika. "Man, that's great, Shino!"

"Oi!" Naruto called to Sasuke, who was sitting at the front of the classroom. "Oi, teme!" Sasuke ignored him quietly. Naruto threw a pencil with extreme accuracy at his... private area, hitting the chair just a centimeter from his shorts. Now Sasuke couldn't ignore him, and turned to give the 'dobe' a piece of his mind. What he saw made him stop and stare.

"What happened to you, freak?" He asked spitefully. "Oh... I would say that unlike you, I grew up." Naruto said playfully, long canine fangs flashing in a toothy smile. "Oh, and Sasuke... why didn't you tell us you had such an... _interesting_ brother?"

The Uchiha glowered at him. "That's none of your business dobe." He sneered.

"Oh, but Sasuke... your brother is just so much more... everything than you! He's handsome, and smart... and of course he's just a few years older than... well, me. Like... two*... if I recall correctly, he was also the youngest person to be made and Anbu captain."

With each word, Sasuke became paler and paler. He glared at Naruto. "And? So what? He's just an asshole!" Sasuke turned around and ignored them. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji. "Wow, someone's got brother issues. Wish _my_ brother was that cool." Ana, a girl trying for genin, looked at him. "Ano, you have a brother, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Nope, but if I did, I'd wish he was like that one."

...

"Ne, Shika, what do'ya think happened to Naruto?" Chouji asked, looking at his best friend. Shikamaru sighed. "I'd say he was forced to grow up too fast." He replied. Chouji frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Chou, Naruto is an orphan. Don't know why, but when he was four, the orphanage kicked him out, and he was forced to live on his own in an apartment. He just... some people may say he's a kid in an adults body, but really, that's not true. He's been an adult since the day they decided no one wanted him." Chouji took it all in quietly. "Man," He remarked. "That's tough."

"Oh, you have no idea." Naruto said, dropping lightly from the branches of the tree the other two were leaning against. Chouji jumped, but Shikamaru nodded at him. "Yeah, we have no idea." He took the orange Naruto offered him. "Thanks."

Naruto handed one to Chouji too. "You might want to eat the orange and cut down on the chips. Their terrible for you." Chouji raised an eyebrow. "Health advice from the kid who eats ramen like candy? Now that's rich."

"Ramen won't put me in cardiac arrest." Naruto retorted lightly. "Plus, something I've had since I was a born turns the harmful calories into helpful ones."

"You mean, like, a kekkei genkai?"

Naruto snorted. "Not likely. Maybe, but I doubt it. Hold on, I'll ask." His eyes dimmed, like he was dropping in on himself. 'Ne, Mitsu... are you like, a kekkei genkai?'

'Damned brat.' Mitsukai murmured to him softly. 'Yeah, its like a kekkei genkai now, because all that chakra we put into you is yours now, and it made your features different, that'll be passed on if you have kids, which we both know won't happen.'

Naruto's eyes brightened, and he laughed. "That's very true." He said quietly. The fox snorted. Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Yup, its like a kekkei genkai, if I have kids, they'll get the whole animal shebang. But Mitsukai says that probably won't happen though."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Mitsukai...?" He asked. Naruto hit himself in the head. "Oh duh. You wouldn't know him, so it doesn't matter." One of Naruto's claws had cut a small scratch under his right eye, dropping a little bit of blood down his cheek like a tear.

"Oh crap." Shikamaru leaned over to try and stop the bleeding, while Naruto laughed. "I'm fine, I swear! See?" He brushed a blood red sleeve over his scratch, whipping the blood away. Where it had been was perfectly smooth skin, unblemished and whole.

"Kekkei genkai." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Iruka's call that lunch was over.

"Come on, we're being placed on teams today."

...

**Sorry this took so long to update, I just didn't feel like doing anything with it. I'm trying to finish all my stories, so those who are reading any of the others, they'll be done soon too! =) Review please! ja ne!**

**oh, right, the little asterisk!**

*** This is referring to the fact that Naruto failed the test twice. He started one year earlier than regulars, so he was in Neji's class until the last year. When he failed, he was a year older, and when he went into the time rift, he gained a year, making him fifteen, and exactly two years younger than Itachi, age 17. =) I hope that made sense!**


	5. Another Chapter!

**So... another new update! Yays! Anyways, um, hiya! uh... bya!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! =(**

...

"Today, many of you are going out into the world as shinobi. When I call your names, please come up take the last test. Akimichi Chouji."

Naruto watched them go up, one by one, until it was his turn. "Okay Naruto. Please perform the clone." He turned and looked out over the students, watching him quietly.

"Come on Naruto! You can do it!" Chouji called. He nudged Shikamaru.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, come one Naruto. This is too easy."

"Phf. The dobe can't do anything idiots. He's just going to fail again." Sasuke snarled. Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "Oh really?" He murmured, and crossed his arms. At least thirty clones appeared around him, each with the same look of defiance. "Would you like to see something cool, teme?" He asked calmly.

"Okay, Naruto. You pass, dispel them so you don't use up all of your chakra." Iruka stated. "Yeah!" Naruto shouted, and turned to high five his clones. All around them, the clones clapped each other on the back to prove they were all solid. "Awwah. But Iruka-senseeeeeei! I think their awesome!" Naruto said, and grinned at Iruka.

The man, thinking about actually having thirty Naruto's, turned green.

Naruto laughed, and dispelled the clones. Iruka didn't move. Naruto blinked. He waved a hand in front of Iruka's face. The older man looked straight through him. Naruto titled his head and looked at the students. "Oops. I think I broke him."

Suddenly, Iruka snapped back to attention. "Naruto! Just get your headband and sit down, _please_." Naruto laughed again.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." He took the black one and sat at his desk, Shikamaru to his left, Shino to his right, and Chouji sitting between Shika and Naruto behind them.

The rest of the tests continued with little to no problems, and Naruto watched it all quietly.

"Okay class. We seem to be a little uneven, so I will have to talk to the Hokage about your teams. Come back tomorrow, thank you."

Naruto stifled a giggle. He could just _see_ Iruka standing behind a counter saying 'Thank you come again.' in a weird accent. He rolled his eyes and left the building to sit on the swing across the street.

He new and improved hearing caught the mutters of 'demon' and 'monster'. He ignored it. They could think what they wanted. He was more interested in watching Mizuki talk to a student that had failed.

...

On pure intuition, Naruto followed the student, Moji, and found the kid had stolen the Forbidden Scroll.

'Ah. So that's what this is about.' Naruto thought, following the kid to a clearing in the middle of the woods. 'It would appear Mizuki was a traitor.' He thought quietly to Mitsu.

**"So it would seem."** The demon replied. **"What are you going to do about it?"**

"I'm going to kill him." The boy replied out loud as he approached the traitor, who was in the middle of a long and idiotic rant about how he was going to bring about the end of Konoha or something just as stupid.

Naruto sighed, and walked out into the clearing, until he stood with his back to Moji, and raised an eyebrow at Mizuki. "So... what was that, I tuned you out after 'stupid boy'."

The man bristled. "Why you little-!"

"Little what?" Naruto asked with a playful grin, his eyes turning a light shade of purple. "Little... brat? Kid? Genin? How about little monster? Or little... Demon? Kyuubi brat? You people don't really think I'm that stupid right?"

"Ha, you don't know anything! Fourteen years ago, on October 10 when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village he was-"

"MIZUKI!" The man jumped. "Iruka, you bumbling fool, what are you doing here?"

"That's not important! You almost committed treason!"

"Uhm... Iruka-sensei... You do realize he stole the Forbidden Scroll, right? So telling me about the Kyuubi would just add to his crimes?"

Iruka blinked. "You _know_?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Noooo... How could I _not_ know? THERES A FRIGGIN FOX IN THE BACK OF MY MIND!" He screamed, his eyes now a dark purple.

Mizuki snapped, and threw a wind mill shuriken at the boy. Iruka jumped in the way, having it dig deep into his back, instead of Naruto. (Who would have caught it, not that they knew that)

Naruto's eyes turned red. He glared at Mizuki. "Oh. You. Are. So. DEAD!"

...

**Lol, I'm gonna end it there, cause I don't feels like doing the fight, just know, it hurt, and Mizuki lived only because Naruto had to calm down to not get caught by the Anbu. =)**


	6. Going out with A Bang

**lol, you can kill me if you want, or something... I was **_**supposed**_** to update, like, FOREVER ago, but it kinda... slipped my mind... heh... Yea... uhm... here's a new chapter. That I will make as long as possible to make up for not updating in two months!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own-ie Naruto!**

**...**

**Things you might wanna know!**

**1-I have picked who will be in the harem,**

**2-**_Naruto's thought.(of just emphasis on something.). _**Demonic voices. (Kyuu's, ect.)** _**Demonic thoughts.**_

**...**

Naruto sighed, stretching and glaring at nothing in particular. Well... he _might_ be glaring at the villages, who, in all fairness, started it first. But that didn't count. To him, at that moment, the villagers _were_ nothing in particular. Not that there were many of them, this early in the morning.

He yawned, and walked towards the academy, determined not to be late today. There was something he wanted to do, which meant getting there extremely early. Arms raised over his head, he let out another explosive yawn.

Readjusting his backpack, he jumped through an open window on the second floor. "Ne... Mitsu-kun... do ya think I brought enough super glue?" He muttered.

**"Kit..."** Mitsukai said wearily, thinking of all the sealing scrolls filled with prank stuffs. He groaned. **"Just be careful, Kit."** Naruto let out a light laugh. "You worry too much, Angel-kun!" He giggled again, and grabbed a scroll from the pocket of his new blood red trench coat.

**One hour later.**

"Now, Iruka, lets be reasonable! We can't let the demon pass!" Iruka sighed as he unlocked his door. "Konomaru, we've been over this. That boy is _not_ a demon! Uzumaki Naruto is just another boy!"

He opened the door, his back to the classroom. Konomaru stared at something located behind Iruka. The scared chunin, not noticing, continued on with his tirade. "And- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" He took in his fellow teachers' shocked visage and turned, slightly fearing what he would see.

The class room. The class room was empty. Of anything.

He blinked. "NARUTO!"

**With Naruto**

"NARUTO!" The blonde boy sighed happily. "Ah. Music to my ears." He went back to reading the sealing scroll in his hands.

The shout was followed by flurry of screams. Naruto giggled. "Aw... they found my present!"

Twenty minutes later, Naruto slipped the scroll into his pocket. He began jumping roofs towards school. Even though he had waited so long, he was still the first student to arrive.


	7. Team Assignments and Facing Doubts!

**Soo... I do NOT own Naruto. Sorry I haven't updated. His outfits, btb, change randomly, before I find the PERFECT one! **

**Sousie- I'm glad your reading it! I totally forgot to tell you who I'm putting in, didn't I?**

**Sanao Mikaru- You have INSPIRED me! (to write another chapter!) Thank you!**

**Well, after careful consideration, I picked four of the six you, Sousie, listed, and I have decided, it will be**

**Drum roll, please! *bumbumbuuuum***

**Gaara**

**Itachi**

**Shika**

**Mitsukai (Kyuubi)**

**Shino**

**Neji!**

**I wanted to make it bigger, but I couldn't. Plus, Night wanted to make hers different from mine, and I would have used all the good ones. Sorry to those that wanted Kakashi, Ibiki, and/or any Akatsuki member (other than 'tachi!). **

***Also, I have a soft spot for Uchiha Mikoto, so she will have survived, and the massacre will be explained!**

*** There won't really be any lovin' for the boys for a while. Remember, their like, thirteen through seventeen(other than Mitsu, he's like, what... 9,000? Does that make him a cougar?). **

*** I remember the name for the asterisk! (its asterisk, btw! =))**

*** I've done some story revising! It will go in a WHOLE new direction. (with the basic plot points the same, just the journey getting there will be different!)**

**...**

Iruka glared at Naruto as he tried to pull the furniture off the ceiling.

It wasn't helping one bit, and Naruto rolled on the ground laughing. The super glue was his own special brand. Unless the anti resin was applied, it could stay there for _years_.

He wanted his last prank to be remembered, and it would. The two teachers down the hall had yet to get their door open, and the one to the left of Iruka's class was still swimming in instant jello.

The scared chuunin threw an eraser at the laughing blonde, but the boy only rolled out of its path. Finally, after laughing so hard tears had streamed down his face, he managed to control himself enough to walk up the wall, just as Mitsu had taught him, and sat in his usual chair.

Shikamaru, (who, despite find the Academy a 'drag') walked in next, and, without missing a beat, joined Naruto on the ceiling. His head connected to the desk with a 'thunk' and Naruto winced. How much chakra had he _put_ into his forehead, to make it act like gravity?

When Shino walked in, two minutes later, he glanced at them, and an eyebrow made a rare appearance over the edge of his glasses. Naruto snickered, and put an unneeded finger to his lips.

Shino released a silent sigh, and joined the two on the ceiling. Iruka watched this all in amazement. That Shikamaru, and Shino, from clans, knew the wall walking exercise was perfectly natural.

That _Naruto _knew it, with his supposedly 'horrible' chakra control, was incredible!

And both boys _listened_ to him! If the boy remained here, in Konoha, he would be backed by _extremely_ powerful allies. If he left... He didn't have any more time to muse this as Sasuke walked through the door. The Uchiha looked around the room, and Iruka noticed he had _not_ checked the ceiling.

"'The fuck?" He muttered. "I swear it was all here yesterday..." He walked to the door and checked the number. "Where is everybody?" He growled. Naruto snickered softly.

"You know..." he whispered, his voice echoing 'round the room. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Sasuke's head snapped around, searching for the owner of the voice. "Who- Who'd there?" He asked.

An evil cackle filled this room. Iruka, Shino and Shikamaru glanced at Naruto. The boys mouth didn't move. Sasuke whirled around, and hit his head against the wall.

He dropped, out cold.

Naruto snickered. Then giggled, before finally laughing so hard he fell from his desk toward the ground.

Tan, clawed hands caught him, and he looked thankfully at the long haired red head holding him.

"Thank you, Mitsu-chan!" He chirped. The red haired man grinned, baring long white fangs at him.

"My pleasure, Naru-chan." A deep alto, almost a light bass sounding voice, flowed from the man's lips. A smirk formed on his lips.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "No! Nonononono! Absolutely NO!" At this, Mitsukai pouted. Naruto dropped from the demons' hold. "But Narutooo!" He whined. "Why nooot?" Naruto cast a glance at the ceiling, raising his eyebrows. The red haired man sighed, pecked the boy on the lips, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto hit the floor with a thump.

"Jerk. Can't believe you dropped me..." He muttered, glaring at the floor in front of him then rolled his eyes again and stood. He was barely back in his seat when Chouji entered with Ino and Sakura fighting behind him. He gazed around, then looked up and began to laugh.

The girls stopped fighting about their precious 'Sasuke-kun', to see the empty room, and take in the sight of the downed Uchiha, screamed bloody murder then fainted. Chouji simply kept roaring with laughter.

"Get up here quick! If we do this fast enough, we can still trick the rest of the grads!" Naruto laughed. Chouji, moving with surprising speed for his size, clambered up the wall to a seat beside Shikamaru.

"So Hinata? How's 'bout it? Wanna go on a date?" Kiba and Hinata slid though the door just minutes after Chouji had arrived with the banshees. Hinata shook her head quietly, pressing her figures together bashfully. Kiba continued talking, but the Hyuuga heiress seemed to tune him out, nodding occasionally, and surveying the room. Her Byakugan activated and she turned to stare at them.

"Uhm... K-kiba-kun... why a-are they o-on the ceiling?" She stuttered. The Inuzuka paused in his tirade for a moment to look at her oddly, then looked up. His eyes grew wide and he blinked owlishly. Together, they bother climbed to the desks.

"Alright class. Today, is the first day of the rest of your lives. You came here children, you'll leave here adults. You are about to enter a world of blood, sweat, tears. A world of work, where you may die at any moment. I hope that one day, years from now, we will all still be alive, with all of our various appendages. Some of us might not be. Some of us will flake out, and some of us will go down in history." Iruka told them, staring at them seriously.

"Today, you will be assigned teams. These teams will be your comrades, your friends, and eventually, your family. They will work with you, train, bleed with you. They will cry with you. Maybe, they will even die with you." The teacher nodded gravely. "But today is also a happy day. You have graduated the class as some of Konoha's most promising young students, and one day, you too will have children who will do as you did, enter, and exit these doors to protect our future. Good luck to you all! Now, for your team assignments.

Team 8- Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka. Chouji Akamichi." There were a few gasps of shock (and one of elation) , but he ignored them.

"Team 10- Ino Yamanaka. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha." Ironically, the only ones knocked out.

"Team 12- Shikamaru Nara. Shino Aburame. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto flashed a blinding, sharp grin at his new teammates.

...

"Sir- Father? Are you sure? What if he's dangerous?" Asuma Sarutobi stared at his father. "We could be placing the heirs of both clans in danger!" He protested.

Sarutobi Sr. Glared at his son. "Are you implying, Asuma, that I would endanger the lives of two of my most trusted shinobi's children? Are you implying I am _wrong_?" He demanded. The man paled. "I... I apologize, Lord Hokage. I understand." The man bowed from the waist and left, a little shocked.

He hadn't seen his father pull rank on _anyone_ like that in years! Not since his prime! But still... the doubt lingered. What if he _was_ wrong? What if the demon-boy lost his control on the fox? He shook his head violently. He had to trust his leaders' judgment.

**And that's a wrap! I really am **_**terribly **_**I sorry this took so long to update! I started high school this year, I joined the play three weeks in, and then, afterwards, (bout two weeks ago, it ended the Sunday before thanksgiving) I tried out for one act, found out I'm failing French, and then that I'm being moved to Honors English. But in all, this took **_**way**_** too long to write! And I'm sorry! Review and constructive criticism are LOVED. The deal is, ONE, just ONE review, and I will update as soon as possible, k? **

**btw, I changed my pen name, as I have a habit of doing now and then, so now, I am the Emo Writer! Good bye!**


	8. Interal explosions and exLAX

**Soo... I got a review from an entirely unexpected source. Just about an hour after I posted too! So I'm updating! This deal is really motivational... ^.^ new chapter! Warning, its going to get slightly darker here. Lots of little things you know.**

**I do NOT own Naruto or Clockwork Angel's Quote on shadows.**

**And so, after much ado about nothing, I give you, NEW CHAPTER!**

**...**

Naruto glanced at his team. Shikamaru was still laying with his head on the desk, the furniture now resting on the floor, and Shino was observing a bug walking on his finger tips.

It was completely quiet. Naruto resisted the urge to fidget. The silence grew more awkward. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino sat on the other side of the room. No one spoke.

Naruto's eyelid twitched. 'Mitsu...? Should I like, break out in song or something?' The fox refused to reply.

Naruto whistled tunelessly then stopped, catching the look on Shikamaru's face. He looked left, at Shino and Shikamaru, then right, at the Banshee Group, as he had termed them for now.

"So..." He said. "Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru muttered. "I'm sleeping."

His mouth shut instantly. "Lovely weather we're having." He tried again.

"Refrain from speaking, Uzumaki-san." Shino murmured. 'Mitsu, I think that's the most polite shut up I've ever heard.' Again, the fox remained silent.

"Anybody hungr-"

"SHUT UP BAKA. Didn't your slut of a mother teach you to mind your betters?" The room froze. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Tension crackled in the air. Sasuke began to sweat.

"What... did you say, little boy?" The voice was new. Different. It was soft, youthful, yet old. It promised blood shed and pain. A red haired man draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. The boy began to shudder.

Suddenly Naruto spoke. "Mitsu. You should probably go back now. I think our sensei is coming." The fanged and clawed feral looking man smiled lovingly at Naruto, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage!

Asuma walked in to find the air in the class saturated with killing intent. The demon-container was smiling pleasantly, the Nara heir and the Aburame heir were watching the blonde closely. The Uchiha, Yamanaka and Haruno children were watching them with something akin to terror. Asuma frowned. It was happening already. That boy was already terrorizing the other children.

"Team 12. Come on, meet me on the training fields." The blonde stood first, turning to his team. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the door, still completely pleasant.

Asuma shivered. The boys' eyes were dead. None of the life his father said the boy possessed. No emotions... what _was_ this demon?

When they got outside, Shikamaru and Shino turned to Naruto. "Don't sweat it, Naruto. He's just a dick. Don't take him seriously." The Nara heir told the blonde. "He's a baka."

"I agree. Uchiha-san is merely relying on an arrogance bred into his clan."

Naruto seemed to slump. "I know... I shouldn't let him get to me... Its just... what he said about my mother... You don't... Shika, you don't think she was a slut... do you?" He asked, blindingly dark blue eyes filled with sadness. Shikamaru looked at the demon-boy, his eyes filled with compassion.

"Naruto... I-"

"Uchiha-san was raised in a family where the female members were weak. Uzumaki-san comes from a family of women warriors who protected the Kage of the Whirlpool before that village was destroyed in unknown circumstances. The last member came here." Naruto turned to stare at Shino, blue eyes wide.

"I-" He didn't seem to be able to find the words. With a speed Asuma wasn't expecting from a genin, even the demon-boy, Naruto launched himself at Shino, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

Even under the force of his tackle, Shino merely took a step back to remain balanced. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Thank you, Shino." He whispered into the dark haired boys' ear. "Thank you."

Asuma stared at them, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well.. uh... that is... shall we introduce ourselves?" He asked.

Naruto blushed, and released Shino, who also had a slightly pink tinge to his skin.

Both sat, Shikamaru to Naruto's right, laying on the ground watching the clouds, and Shino to Naruto's left, observing his new team.

Asuma sat in front of them, watching them closely.

Finally, he sighed. "My name, is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are my trench knives, cigarettes, my nephew Konohamaru,* and my girlfriend. My dislikes... idiots, laziness, and nonsmoking areas. My hopes and dreams for the future... Successfully convince my girlfriend that we should get married. I believe... You live the Code, you die by the Code. You next, blondie."

"Hmm... My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are... interesting enough, I suppose... My dislikes... I have many. My dreams... well... I've never thought about it. My words to live by... hmm... Pulvis et umbra sumus. I believe we are dust and shadows... what else is there?"

"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes... my kikaichu. My dislikes... insecticide. I believe."

Shikamaru started right after him. "Shikamaru Nara. My likes are cloud watching. Sleeping... shogi. My dislikes... loud, annoying, I don't believe."

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**TIME SKIP- SIX WEEKS LATER!**

"Sasuke-kun!" The shriek nearly deafened Naruto's demon-enhanced ears. Turning, the blood red cloak that went over one shoulder (today's fashion choice) flared around him impressively. Team Kakashi had been gone for a while on a mission to wave, and were finally returning... but something was wrong.

Sasuke wasn't walking beside his team. He was being carried, piggy back, by Kakashi. Naruto stared at them. The bane of his existence, (other than the villagers) wasn't moving. He wasn't dead, oh no, Naruto could hear his heart thumping slowly in his chest, but he wasn't conscious.

Naruto turned to Asuma. "Asuma-sensei... May I inform Ita-Uchiha-san that his little brother in injured?"

Asuma frowned at the boy. They had become closer over the weeks, and it was true Naruto didn't really need help with the skills they were practicing at the moment.. but still... Itachi Uchiha was _very _protective of his little brother... He might lash out at the boy.

"I don-"

"Its better if he hears it from a source he trusts. He won't hurt me, sensei. And even if he did, we both know I'd be perfectly fine in a few hours." Asuma stared at the boy. The blonde had never let on that he _knew_ what they had done to him!

"Please sensei. Let me go. Ita-chan shouldn't hear this from an Anbu member! He deserves better than that!" Slowly, Asuma nodded. "Thank you!" Naruto cried, throwing his arms around Asuma's neck for a moment, then turning and running for Konoha.

Asuma watched his retreating back and turned to the rest of his team. "Today, o-students-mine, we shall be tracking. Our target, our wayward teammate. Our objective...? To observe." Both boys nodded. They knew Naruto would be upset that they followed, but they were curious. The boy sometimes disappeared without a trace, and they wanted to know why.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

Naruto leapt though the gates and turned left, following his instincts. Itachi had to be somewhere near the Monument... But where...? He paused for a moment, and closed his eyes, concentrating. Itachi's chakra signature felt like ice... ice... His searching mind brushed something cold atop the fourth's head. His eyes snapped open, and he started off on his way again.

There he was. The Uchiha prodigy. Naruto stopped for a moment to admire the way the lone man stood, sunlight outlining his lithe body, his onyx eyes closed, his head tilted towards the sun, enjoying the warmth like a cat taking a sunbath.

_"You picked a pretty one, Kit..."_

"Mmm... very true, Mitsu... very true..." Naruto smiled softly at the man. Itachi turned his head ever so slightly towards him. "Talking to oneself.." He murmured in that deep sexy voice, "Is considered the first sign of insanity." Naruto chuckled quietly. "Well the voices in my head won't shut up sometimes." He told the shadowy man. That startled a laugh out of the Uchiha.

"You came here for something." The man observed, watching Naruto with now open onyx eyes. The blonde boy nodded.

"Your brother has returned." Itachi smiled slightly. "Aniki has returned..?" He caught sight of Naruto's face. "What. Happened. To. My. Baby. **BROTHER?"** Then black haired man roared, all traces of peace exiting his face.

Naruto calmly stared into the man's eyes. "I'm not sure. I only just saw him. But... he's in bad shape, 'tachi. I'm not sure he'll make it." The man rounded on him, eyes now blood red. "What. Did. You. Say...?" He demanded haltingly.

"He's dying, Itachi." The man's hand flew at Naruto, who grabbed it, just an inch from his face. "Now, now, Ita. I know what he means to you. And if it comes to that, I'll save the twerp. But _you_ need to remain calm. Okay?" Naruto stared into those blood red eyes, like a pillar of stone in a storm. "Its okay, Ita-chan. It'll be okay." His gaze implored the raven to believe him, and Itachi began to calm. They were so close... almost kissing close, Itachi's breath brushed his lips, and he could almost _taste_ the man... He was almost there... just a few more- Itachi turned his head away.

"I- where is he, Naruto?" Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. "Six kilometers east, traveling fast. They should be here in a few minutes. Kakashi's got him." Itachi nodded, and, with one last look at the blonde he had come oh so close to kissing, he leapt away.

Naruto stared wistfully after him. "Oh 'tachi. Poor, poor 'tachi..."

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**Merry CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry this took so long to put up, . my brother crashed my computer last week, and we finally got it fixed, only to find that it had DESTROYED MY DAMN FLASHDRIVE! (not to worry, I had the chapter saved on another! We picked it up yesterday!) I want to get this out there today, because I missed updating on Halloween and Thanksgiving, so I'm trying to make sure I get one out now, and here ya go! Read, reviews are loved, all that, same deal as last time! Bye!**


	9. Blind Love

**Hey GUYS! I'm bored... so I wrote another chapter! =)**

**Disclaimer~ Do NOT own! =(**

**...**

_"Kit."_

Naruto frowned as the Kyuubi disturbed his thoughts. "Yes, Mitsu-chan?"

_"Kit... You can't save him."_ Naruto snorted. "You think I don't know that? You think I don't know just what's at stake? What I might lose?" he demanded. "You think I don't _know_?" Mitsukai winced. The man was angry now. "I _do_ know. And I have a plan."

Mitsukai snorted. _"Really? What harebrained scheme have you concoct- NO! You will NOT do that! Kit! Don't even THINK ABOUT IT!" _It was Naruto's turn to wince. "Mitsu... I have to. I love 'tachi too much to let him go through loosing _another_ family member!"

_"And you think your _precious_ 'taaaachiiii-chaaaan' will let you do it? You think _**I**_ will let you do it? That's pure suicide!" _

"If I don't, who will save him...?"

_**"WHO WILL SAVE **_**YOU**_**?"**_ The demon demanded. A tear leaked out of the corner of a blue, blue eye. "I will save you too, love." He replied, and cut the mental link with the ancient force of nature that loved him.

"I'm sorry..." The wind bore his words away, and suddenly the day didn't seem to bright and sunny.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused...

"**Koji! Ookami!"** Mitsukai roared from his prison cell. **"Get your miss matched asses in here!" **The odd twins appeared on the other side of the seal.

"You rang...?" Koji began. "Kyuubi-dono?" Ookami finished.

**"That. Idiot. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IDIOT INTENDS TO DO?" **He screamed. **"DO YOU?"**

"Of course not Master."

"What has our little one done?" He glared at them. "He intends to absorb fatal injuries; poison, a punctured lung, four cracked ribs, and severe head trauma." Koji raised one black as coal eyebrow.

"And what, my dear Mitsukai, are we supposed to do about that?" Ookami murmured.

"This influx of injuries... it will kill him. There is a man here, he smells of crows. Find him. WARN him." Ookami looked at Koji. Koji looked back. Smiles spread over their opposite faces.

"We know of the weasel man. We shall find him."

"Good day, Kyuubi-dono."

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused...

**Hey guys! Short chapter! =)**


	10. Death of a Hero, Life of a Traitor

**WOOOH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! (and possibly three if I get this one done. ^.^)**

**Disclaimer!~ Me no own-ie. =(**

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

"Raven-man." Itachi whirled around to stare at the two men behind him. They looked like a Yin and Yang sign...

"Are you listening, Weasel-man?" The black haired one spoke. Itachi glared at them, but sensed that they were not there to harm him. And... if he attacked them, he had no doubt they would win.

Calling them Mr. Black and Mr. White seemed rude...

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"Look at the little bird ruffle his feathers..." The white haired one murmured. "The weasel who bares his fangs feels fear." The black haired one whispered. "We are fearsome, are we not, little mortal?" Both whispered together. They smiled, long pointed fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded. "Tell me, or I will be forced to act!"

Both looked at each other, at the same time, as if reading the opposites thoughts. They grinned, bloodthirsty lust shining from their eyes.

"Little boy... we are more than you could imagine... Older than ten of your lifetimes, and with a power so vast many would kill, just to observe it in action."

"Should we tell him, brother..?" The black one asked silkily.

"We should tell him brother. The Lord would get very upset if we did not deliver our message."

Both turned to him. "Little Raven-man. Your brother will live, though his injuries are great, and his black soul barely clings to the tatters of him body." Itachi almost sighed in relief, but the black one spoke now.

"Oh, poor Weasel-man. Your brother will live, but the thing you love most shall die, snuffed out like a candle in the wind." Itachi stared at them. "Tell me!" Itachi roared. "What will I lose? WHY will I lose it?"

"Oh, poor, poor, ignorant little Raven-man." The white one whispered with pity.

"Love..." The black one whispered. "Makes fools of us all. And sometimes... smart people, do stupid things, for the ones they love." Then they disappeared. No smoke or mirrors, they were there, and then they weren't.

"Foolish mortal... decide quickly what you can't live without, or you may just die of heartbreak."

Itachi whirled around, staring wildly around him, but the men weren't there. He couldn't even sense them.

Five minutes later, he gave up. He had more important things to do. Like finding his brother.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

"Demon! Get back! We won't let you in!" Naruto glared at the man. "Right now." He hissed, "I have bigger fish to fry. MOVE civilian, or maybe I'll be the demon your so positive I am." His deep stormy blue eyes turned blood red. The man in his grasp whimpered and fainted, soiling himself at the same time.

Upon entering the room holding what remained of the body of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had to control the urge to laugh. What had originally looked like a punctured lung was actually a hole, the entire right side of his body was burned, cut, and pierced.

Splinters of what were once his ribs protruded from the remaining flesh. The boy was barely holding on, but there was nothing the doctors could do. The youngest Uchiha would be dead in less then ten minutes, and despite that, there were no medics attending him. He was alone in the room.

Naruto approached the bed quietly, and set his hands against the mutilated flesh. Deftly, he began to shove power into the boy, dragging the small wisps of the boys power that remained into his own body. The pain was intense, suffocating. Murderous. It shot though his system, the sick of the other boy's soul being dragged into his very being.

Black eyes opened slowly as the warm fire began receding, and all that remained of the burning sensation was a slight tingle in his body, which too, began to fade.

Those onyx eyes met blue hazy ones, and he whispered, throat dry, parched, "Naruto... why?" Those cloudy eyes focused on his own for a second.

"Tell your brother that I love him." The blonde whispered as the life faded out of his eyes.

Sasuke blacked out. Power poured out of Naruto, swirled around him. Blood red energy formed a man who stared, first at his real flesh body, then as the beautiful boy who had save him, who had died for him. Tears streamed from bloody eyes, and he roared. Seconds later, Itachi burst though the door. What he found broke his heart.

Naruto, eyes dead, blank, lay on the ground, a man with bloody eyes and power held him tightly and cried.

"I-he... no!" The raven denied. "He... we... just..." He sank to the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes, the door wide open behind him.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**ooooh-kay! I'mma wrap it up here! Enjoy this wonderfully suspenseful chapter, my lovelies! I'll update hopefully tomorrow!**


	11. Bloody roses and White Lies

**For the faithful fans who read this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own this. (but I DO own a TON of sad songs...)**

**Warning- This is NOT a chapter for the faint of heart. It will get sad. It will get violent, it will get heart wrenching, and it will end, (hopefully) happily! 3**

**Sidenote- I feel the need to tell you I don't write outlines for ANY of my stories. I believe they restrict a story's growth. Oh, that's not to say I don't know how it will end, or what's in it, simply that I have vague ideas, and the plot is subject to change.**

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

A scream echoed down the corridor, patients, doctors, and visiting ninja dashed out their doors to try and get a glimpse of the action. These people are unimportant. Our chapter begins down the hall, where the scream was first emitted.

A nurse, new, young, easily intimidated, shrieked in horror at the sight of the body laying on the floor of the youngest Uchiha's room. Blood rushed from the gapping hole that was ripped into the torso. The young boy looked peaceful, and he did not move.

A man, a man with a terrifying face, and an aura that oozed death and reeked of power stood over him, claws covered in blood, tears streaming down his face. A terrible roaring sound, like a wounded dragon, came from his throat. The head of the Uchiha family, Itachi Uchiha, was on his knees, staring at the scene with unseeing eyes, also filled with tears.

He appeared unharmed, but there was something... dead about his gaze. The blood red eyes of the demon-man shifted to her, and he blood froze. The second scream, just about to leave her lips, died on her tongue. Those eyes... they stared, deep, into her soul, peirced her with the sensations of a thousand burning knives ripping her apart and sealing her back together. Their gazes locked, and for an instant, she felt the level of pain this man- no, this _creature_ was in, and it terrified her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

But it was too late, people were streaming down the halls, staring in the room. Shikamaru, Shino and Asuma appeared in the door way. The monkey's uncle locked eyes with the feral man, while the two boys recognized the bloody mangled corpse on the floor. With another roar, the feral man with the bloody gaze grabbed the body... and disappeared.

Shikamaru turned to Shino. Both of their eyes were wide with disbelief. "He...he's..." Wordlessly, with an air of shock, Shino nodded his head.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

The public funeral wasn't a funeral at all. Villagers laughed and drank and partied, but not for the lost boy's life, for his death. The 'death of a demon.' they were calling it. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Itachi and Iruka looked on in disgust, hating their village more and more with every person they saw. No one cried. The ones who would have had long since lost their tears, and the rest just didn't care. The aforementioned ninja wished, more than anything, that these fools were dead. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones.

The four black cloaked and hooded figures that moved among the villagers were disgusted. These people were celebrating at a funeral! Three of them needed to be calmed often, least they attack the idiots around them. The shortest one merely set a hand softly on the arm of the angered one, and moved on.

When the private funeral started the next day, Shino and Shikamaru both talked breifly about their friend, Itachi refused to speak still. Asuma cried softly. Sarutobi wept openly.

A small hand tugged on the black sleeve of one of the cloaked men. "Will you say something about Naruto-nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked queitly. There was a pause, and then the man nodded. He stepped up to the podium and swept his hood off. The man, long red hair unbound and flowing down around his shoulders stood straight up.

His blood red eyes swept the clearing. There was a pause of silence as the various people recognized him. Finally, the man spoke. "Naruto... was my dearest friend. My jailor... my brother, my son... my family. And I loved him with all my heart. What he did will always be remembered by my people. He was sunshine, and laughter. He was smiles. Naruto was so sad, and he had so many problems of his own, but he still found time for other people. He had so much potential... and he threw it all away because, in essence, Naruto was love. He loved many people, without reserve. And one of those people lost so much. Just as much and Naruto himself, and yet, still had more to lose. And when Naruto found out that this person could lose one of the last things he had, Naruto decided to act. He sacrificed himself for love, because in the end, that's all he wanted. Love."The feral man bowed his head. "And now, we bid farewell to a secret hero, who saved this ungreateful village, and changed the heart of a king of demons." The three men moved to stand behind the red haired one. "Good bye, Naru-chan! Koji and Ookami will miss you!" Two sing song voices floated from two hoods.

The shortest one, the only one who had yet to speak, approached the two teammates of the deceased where they stood with Itachi. Into each hand, he pressed a single blood red rose. He returned to his place beside the red haired one Iruka, Shino, Shikamaru and Itachi recognized as Mitsukai. The Hokage and Asuma, however, knew better.

"Good bye, King of Demons." The elderly Sarutobi told the red haired man, who nodded slowly. "Good bye, Leader if Humans." As they turned to disappear, the short one looked back at them. "Sometimes... I wonder who is more evil. Humans... or demons?" And then they were gone.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**Wooohooo! Book One DONE! =) In case your wondering, I'm doing this in 'books'. Oh, they'll all be in this one story, but after this, we're having a HUGE time skip, like... a five year one, so they get older, get wiser and grow... =) **

**I hope you all liked the first installment of 'Forever! Feels like home!" =) The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it!**


	12. New Beginnings and First? Meetings!

**SECOND INSTALLMENT!**

**WOOOT!**

**Soo... yeah... the name of chapter 10? Guess who the traitor was? (nope. Not Sasuke)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own!**

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

...Five Years Later...

"Itachi." Itachi looked at the Hokage. The man was old... and he was only getting older... Not, of course, that Itachi felt anything anymore.

"I have an assignment for you... one you might enjoy." Itachi's demeanor didn't change. "You see, we have a few illustrious guests visiting us for the upcoming Chunin Exams. I would like you to guide them around our village." Itachi nodded sharply. The old man sighed. "They will be at the gates in twenty minutes. Please wait for them there." Again, Itachi nodded sharply, and then disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

Itachi took a seat upon a tree limb, careful to sit in the shadows, just outside the gates.

Twenty minutes later, right on the dot, a whirlwind formed just thrity feet in front of the gates. Inside it, seven figures, four of them so tall they looked like small trees, not men, formed.

As the wind died down, Itachi was graced with the sight of four men, each somewhere around six foot six, laughing. A smaller one, a child, sat down hard. The tallest, by probably just an inch or so, grinned at the boy. Pointed canines glinted in the sun. "Head rush, Konan?" The boy grimaced and nodded. "Yes, Chikage-sama... Is it _always_ like that?" He asked. The men roared with laughter again.

The scene, the people, looked familiar...

Suddenly, Itachi knew who they were. "Mitsukai!" He shouted. The red haired man looked up at Itachi. "Why, if it isn't the Uchiha. How are you, Itachi?" Itachi, for the first time in five years, smiled. "I am well, Mitsukai-chan." Then he noticed the twins.

"YOU." He roared. "You could have prevented-" Mitsukai grabbed the mans' wrist. 

"Leave it, Itachi-chan. We have resolved it." The sound of a throat being cleared broke the awkward silence that followed. "Mitsu-chan... are you going to introduce me?" A deep voice asked. It was dark, and yet fresh, and light, like the wind blowing though the treetops at night in the moonlight.

"But of course, Kaze-chan! How could we forget you?" Mitsukai grinned at the man the child had called Chikage. "This, Itachi, is Chikage, Kaze Kamikaze. Leader of the village of Onigakaru. Kaze-chan... this is Itachi Uchiha-chan."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." That windy whipped voice murmured. Itachi found himself looking up into wicked looking mismatched eyes. One was red, the other as blue as the sky. "And you..." the Uchiha whispered, gripping the slim long hand offered to him. He wasn't sure how long he looked into those enticingly beautiful eyes, but he knew it was a while, because when he finally looked away, the children and Mitsukai were laughing at him. The Hokage stood beside the red haired man, talking quietly.

"Ah, there you are Itachi. I was wondering what took you so long, so I came to find you myself." Itachi blushed vividly. 'H-Hokage-sama?" The man laughed at him. "You've been standing there for nearly an hour!" A boy with hair like the sky giggled.

"Right... well, we are currently late for our meeting with the council, so shall we?"

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**Hey guys! Here's another short chapter of installment two! Hope you liked it!**

**Also, my page break is confused cause it got mixed up. Now its cake. =) Review if you got that!**


	13. Silk covered steel, an Interal Monster

**Sooo... New Chapter! =) Have you figured out which ones' Naruto...? Of course you have(n't)!**

**Disclaimer!~ Me no ownie... =(**

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

****Itachi's thoughts****

_"'Tachi-chan! Do me a favor?" Itachi turned to him. "Yes?"_

_"Don't forget me!" Itachi smiled at him. "I won't, love." _

_"Good! And in return, I'll be with you! Forever!"_

_**End thoughts**_

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

Whispers ran though the crowds gathered on the streets of Konoha. Words blurred and bled together, one person couldn't have a conversation with another without a random passerby stopping to tell them the news.

One word was spoken by all. A word that hadn't been uttered in that place for five years. And with this word came rumors. And a name. Just one.

"They came for..._him_."

"What will happen when they find out he's dead?"

"They'll blame us, that's what!"

"Even in death, that _demon_ still causes us grief!"

But of course, they're demonic guests could hear them. Every word. The Chikage turned to the Hokage.

"You had a demon held captive here?" He asked. His copper-and-gold hair blowing backwards in the wind. The Hokage shook his head.

"What we had was a boy. A boy with a terrible burden." The Chikage turned to Mitsukai. "Did _you_ know there was a demon container here?" He asked quietly. The red haired man nodded. "Kit was my jailer... and he sacrificed himself to save a boy that hated him." Itachi looked away, eyes downcast.

Kaze looked between them. "Oh... it was HIM." The Hokage and Itachi looked sharply at their guests. Kaze smiled slightly at them. "Two years ago, when we completed the compound, Mitsu here asked if we could commemorate a statue to a hero. He told me the story of the boy, but not where he came from..." Sarutobi looked at the man worriedly. "This will not jeopardize our contract... will it?" The demonic leader looked him straight in the eye.

"When Mitsukai told me that tale, I swore vengeance on the place that destroyed him so much." He told the man, mismatched eyes grave. "But our fight is not with you. We will be at peace, I will see to it. But... I would like to meet this child..." Itachi looked at the demon man. "My brother has deserted our village to seek power elsewhere." Those mixed copper and gold eyebrows shot up again. "Indeed? And where, may I ask, is he now?"

Itachi met his gaze, though his eyes showed the shame and pain of his brothers' desertion. "He is with former Sannin* Orochimaru." As he watched, the corner of the mans' lips tilted up. Within a few seconds, he had a full blown shit-eating grin on his face. Something about that expression tugged at Itachi's heart. It looked so familiar, yet so foreign.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. The Chikage laughed again. "Nothing... I'm just laughing at the irony..." Itachi turned away from the group, and began to watch the crowds. He said no more.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

Danzo stared at the small motley group of people- and that was using the term lightly- standing in the council chamber. Koharu glared and Homaru just watched in interest. Sarutobi had a small grin on his face.

"Summon the Clan Council." Danzo sent Sarutobi a piercing stare, then left to do as asked.

Ten minutes later, all the heads' of clan took seats in the council chambers. Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, Uchiha, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Hatake, and Haruno.

They watched Sarutobi curiously, half their attention on him, half on the newcomers.

"Clans of Konoha!" Sarutobi spoke. All heads turned to him. "We are here to discuss a treaty with our new neighboring village's Kage and their Council!" Now the heads turned to the four men and three children in the room. Kaze stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, if I may?" He asked politely. The elder man gestured for him to speak. The children quietly sat in a circle in a corner and pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone wanna play poker?" The blue haired one asked. He dealt the hand, and they became lost in their game.

"Heads of House, my name is Kamikaze, Kaze. I am the Chikage, and this," Here, he gestured to the men standing just behind him, "Is my Council." It was so quiet in the room you could have heard a pin drop.

"We bring with us a treaty to promote peace between our peoples." Mitsukai stepped forward with a large scroll. "In it, are our terms and conditions, and a nice, large, blank space for your own." He smiled at them, but it was not a nice smile. "I'm sure..." He said quietly, "We can work something out... I'd hate to destroy this place. Its quite lovely you know..." The air, already tense, became saturated with KI.

"Who are you to come into _our_ home and tell _us_ what to do?" Tsume demanded. A coppery eyebrow rose. "Well... Your right... Who AM I? Do you really want to know...?" The council glared at him. "I, that is, me myself, I, am a child. I am a leaders, and the King of Demons... I am the Chikage... and... I am FAR more powerful than you. Now, they, on the other hand, are old. And wise... and that one, right there?" He pointed at the red haired man. "He nearly killed you all not 19 years ago. You killed the only thing he ever wanted to protect. And you ask _me _who_ I_ am to order _you_, little human woman?" She continued to glare at him. He growled at her, and the dog, always faithful by her side, whimpered and knelt. "No matter how much you look like the beast people, little girl, and no matter how well you speak their language, you will always be human first. Dog second. Stand. Down." She glared at him, but the animal part of her demanded to know why she was trying to disobey a direct command of the alpha. Finally, she gave in.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed into the chair. That infuriating smirk never once left the man's face. "Now... as I am quite inexperienced with this kind of this, I generally leave it to my Council. Sarutobi-sama, would you care to show me around your lovely village?" He spoke pleasantly, but there was a hint of iron in his voice. As if he were caging an instinct to destroy, like a beast in a cage, if prowled, just below the surface of perfect manners and a pleasant demeanor. Silk over steel.

Sarutobi smiled slightly, as though he knew something these people didn't. "But of course, Kamikaze-sama. Shall we?" He nodded towards the door. The Chikage passed though, bur on the threshold, Sarutobi turned back. "I've already read over the contract. If the aforementioned agree, we will sign tomorrow and win a new and powerful ally."

He turned, his robes billowing impressively, and left. The council turned back to the contract, which had been set on the table.

Danzo picked it up and began to read to himself. Suddenly, he paused. He looked at the three men standing before the large council table. The red head, the one who seemed to lead the council, nodded at him, a small smirk present on his face.

Itachi sat quietly, waiting. Finally, Danzo set the scroll aside. He turned to the men. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Mitsukai rolled his eyes. "Well..._ I_ thought it was pretty self explanatory. One heir each from four clans... not very hard is it?" The man twitched in agitation. "Obviously." He stated. "But you _do_ realize each of these clans has a male heir, correct?" The demon rolled his eyes. "No... really?" He asked sarcastically. "I thought they were just hairy girls!" Nara Shikaku snorted.

"You might..." Koji, the black haired twin murmured. "Want to read that list aloud." Ookami finished. Danzo shot them a glare, then turned to the clan heads seated on mats before him.

"'To ensure the peace and safety between our villages, we believe it best to enact a marriage ritual with your clan heads' eldest child. However, due to certain circumstances, the major being that the most powerful and influential of your clans do not absolutely require to remain among your people, we find it best to arrange several marriages. The list of likely candidate families most closely like our beloved Chikage are as follows; the Uchiha family. The Hyuuga family. The Nara family. The Aburame family. The Hatake family." There was a pause. Then Danzo read on.

"The candidates themselves are as follows; Uchiha, Itachi. Hyuuga, Neji. Aburame, Shino. Hatake, Kakashi. Nara, Shikamaru." Itachi glanced at the parents of the other three teens, and the Hatake heir. He stood. "Mitsukai." His quiet voice carried authority beyond his twenty two years. "These marriages... are they enforced or chosen?" Mitsukai smiled at him. "Chosen, Itachi. We will not take an unwilling bride." The raven's eyes narrowed. Mitsukai hastily back tracked. "What I mean is, if the consort does not come willingly, they are not expected to fulfill the contract. Not that your feminine... but uh... 'tachi.. your kind girly..." The Uchiha glared at him. The demon winced. "Well... compared to him, you are..." The twins nodded their agreement.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Mitsukai... you are also married to him, am I correct?" The man nodded softly. Itachi looked at him with confused eyes. "How could you forget him so quickly? How could you move on?" Mitsukai looked Itachi straight in the eyes. "I didn't. And, in fact, I still hold him close to my heart. He is mine, and I am his. We will be together... forever." Itachi's eyes widened. "I- how?" He asked brokenly. Mitsukai grinned. "Indestructible." he replied. "Self healing." Itachi couldn't help it. He grinned.

"In the name of the Uchiha, and in the name of peace, for Konoha, I accept the proposal of Kamikaze Kaze, Chikage." Mitsukai grinned at him. Shikaku turned to Itachi. "How much do you trust this man, Uchiha-san?" He asked.

"With my very life, and yours." He replied easily. Shikaku's eyes went wide. "Oh really now?" He muttered to himself. "I wonder why?" Finally, he looked up. "I will discuss this matter with Shikamaru. If he agrees, is there any way it can be arranged for the Chikage and his affianced to meet before tomorrow?" Mitsukai smiled. "We are having a private dinner. If the young ones wish to meet him, they are more than welcome. I will be by at say... seven? To pick them up." He looked first at Shikaku, then Hiashi and Shibi. "Your sons are closest in age to the Chikage, so I believe they will be more compatible."

Hiashi nodded first. "I will have Neji waiting outside the compound at seven." Shibi stared the demon down. "My son will make his own decisions. If he wishes to go, he will await your outside our compound as well." Mitsukai nodded sharply. "Very well... this I supposed this meeting is adjourned." The clans stood, with nothing else to do, and left quietly, some filing though the door, some using shushin, and some leaping out windows. 

Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu spared one last look of contempt at the trio of demons and they too left. Mitsukai glanced at the twins.

"Well... that went rather well, don't you think?"

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**So... I'm ending this here. I seem to get so many reviews though, that I'm upping the anti. Two review, and you get another long chapter, k? Also, constructive criticism is loved! Ja!**


	14. Midnight Meetings

**Disclaimer- Do NOT own. Sad face! **

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

_"Neh, Shika?" _

_"I'm cloud watching. What do you want?"_

_"Shika... do you think anyone will go to my funeral?" Shikamaru rolled onto his side. "Why? You're not dying." A shrug. "Not yet, but I'm a ninja. I will die one day, and when I do, I wonder if anyone will care?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Of course they will, you idiot! And even if they don't, me'n Asuma and Shino will go! Won't we, Shino?" The black haired boy nodded softly, his face raised to the sun. _

_There was a moment of silence. "Thank you, Shika. I'm glad... I wouldn't want to be alone there."_

_"Your not leaving are you?" The boy demanded. "'Course not. I'll be with you forever!"_

"Shikamaru, wake up. We need to talk." Shika opened his eyes to look at his father.

"Something happened at that meeting." He said quietly. His father nodded. "You are in a... unique. Position. I am sure you have heard of the new hidden village outside our borders?" The boy nodded. 

"Their Kage and Council met with ours today to discuss a treaty."

"Arranged marriage." Shikamaru interrupted. Shikaku nodded. Shikamaru glanced at his father. "Who?" he asked. "There are doubtless more heirs being pressed into this."

Shikaku nodded slowly. "Uchiha, Hyuuga and Aburame. But it is completely your choice. You need not say yes. You have been invited to dinner, if you wish to meet with him and the others." It was Shikamaru's turn to nod slowly. "I would... like that. Father... what can you tell me of this man?" Shikaku sighed. "Not much. He was not present for most of the meeting. In the beginning, he intimidated many of us simply by being there. He is a huge man, six and a half feet high and when he moves, it is like a caged beast. He speaks politely and has a pleasant demeanor, but it hints at a will of steel underneath. His name... Kamikaze. Kaze."

Shika nodded again. "What is his physical description?" He murmured, thinking of Ibiki. The man was huge, but as scarred and tough as old leather.

"Long slightly wavy blonde and copper mixed hair, tall but slim. His muscles are wiry and his complexion pale. But his eyes... his eyes inspire fear and awe at the same time. One as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, and one as red as the blood of a heart wound. Both as deep as the sea..." Shikaku seemed to be reliving those moments spent in the presence of the great demon. "Son... I feel I must warn you. The Chikage... He is not... human. He's something worse. Something... darker.

He wears power like a cloak, and hides very well behind that little smile thoughts that could easily spell the destruction of our world." Shikamaru watched his father closely.

"The Uchiha... when he talked to the Council member, he seemed to know him. He was upset, but the demon told him 'We will be together... forever.' and suddenly, he accepted the marriage with open arms and a smiling face." Shikaku told his only child. Shikamaru paused and thought.

"This intrigues me. I will meet this Chikage, father. And I shall tell you my answer when I return." His father watched him carefully.

"My son... please be careful." Shikamaru nodded, smiling sleepily. "Don't worry, Father. I always am."

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

Two hours later, Shikamaru experience a problem he hadn't before. What on EARTH did he wear to dinner with demons? Was it... casual? White tie? He rolled his eyes as he stared into the closet his mother hid his formal wear in.

In the end, after destroying the neat racks and shelves of formal kimono and western styles, he chose an emerald green western style dress shirt and black slacks. With the top two buttons undone to show his naturally tan chest, and a jacket to go with the pants, he looked like he was going to a classy club. Neat, but not over doing it.

His finishing touch was a rose, as red as blood. A rose that had lived for five years. He tucked it into his breast pocket.

His hair was out of its customary pony tail, and now hung around his shoulders, the bangs parted slightly to one side. He glanced in the mirror and was ready to go.

He stood on the path to his home in the woods, just slightly out of the Nara land, and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Up the path come someone he hadn't seen in five years, bloody red hair bobbing along behind him. As he drew closer, Shikamaru could see that his eyes were exactly the same, and indeed, it seemed as if time had frozen for him, stuck eternally at age nineteen of thereabouts.

He stared. "Mitsukai?" he demanded. The man grinned at him. "Good ta see ya kido! Its been a while... haven't seen you since... well... you know." Shikamaru nodded, bewildered. "When my father told me Itachi recognized you, I'd assumed it was someone else... but... it couldn't have been, and- Tell me, Mitsukai. What _really_ happened to Naruto Uzumaki? We did not have his body to bury, and we never did find it. What did you do with him?"

Mitsukai smirked at him. "He's waiting for you, Nara. You wouldn't want him to wait longer, would you?" Shikamaru glared at the demon. "You knew. Even then! And-" he looked down at the rose, still glowing red and healthy, even though he hadn't watered it since it had been given to him. "It was him! Wasn't it?" Mitsukai didn't answer. He just grabbed Shikamaru's hand and they disappeared off the path.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

"Neji." Pupil-less white eyes turned to stare apathetically at his uncle. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?" He asked. His uncle looked at him appraisingly.

"You are engaged." Neji started. "I-"

Hiashi glared at him. "You are now a political tool to be married to the Chikage. At 6:45 this evening, you will await the Council member who will escort you to a private dinner with the other three chosen. This is a great honor, Neji. Do _not_ blow it." Hesitantly, Neji nodded.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." When the man had left, Neji turned to the training dummy. With a swift hand thrust, its head snapped off. He looked at it in grim satisfaction, and then checked the time. 6:15.

Oh. Fuck. His hair looked terrible!** ***

Thanks Kami he always had a n outfit prepared for these things.

At exactly 6:45, he stood before the Hyuuga compound; brown hair brushed and arranged perfectly, his Caged Bird seal showing openly on his forehead. His white dress shirt and black dress pants were casual enough to pass for normal wear, but formal enough to not offend a high ranking person. To finish off the look, he had applied a little eyeliner.

Wandering up the street towards him were two people, one a half a head taller than the other. The first was red haired, wearing a gold kimono with black hems and obi. His mix of blood red and copper strands of hair shone under the street lamp. Black lined his eyes thickly, making them seem sharp, four tiny black dots sat under each eye enhanced the flecks of black in his bloody gaze.

Fangs protruded just over his lower lip, and claws capped each finger. This man was obviously not human. Then Neji remembered something. 'Married to the Chikage.' Chikage... blood... shadow. The man following after the demon blended perfectly into the shadows, his dark eyes only slightly blacker than the shade in which he walked. Neji stared at him. He could recognize that head of pineapple hair anywhere.

It was the Nara heir, the one everyone called a genius. He was said to have an IQ of over 200. The Nara was completely relaxed in the demon's presence, as though he knew the man before that moment. Neji felt a small bit of hope. Maybe he wouldn't be surrounded by idiots after all...?

The demon and the Nara stopped next to him, and Shikamaru grinned. "Hey Neji. So you were picked too?" The brunette nodded. The demon grinned happily. "Hello, Hyuuga-san. My name is Mitsukai. I am the head of the council of Onigakaru, and also I am Kaze-chan's husband." Neji nodded at him. "Good evening to you, Mitsukai-san. Hello, Shikamaru-san. You have been well, I trust?" Shikamaru nodded. "I have. And you, Neji-san?" He had always hated the dance of manners that passed for conversation among the clan houses.

Mitsukai observed their transaction with amusement. "You know..." He murmured quietly, "Though Kaze-chan is Clan born, and a royal consort, he can't use political language at all?" He commented. Shikamaru snorted, amused. But Neji looked scandalized. "You mean to say he can't speak the diplomats' tongue? At all?" Mitsukai bit his lip until he could control his laughter. 

"No. He-can't. We, the council that is, usually handle it so it isn't too obvious but..." He let out a small chuckle. "Then I demand he allow me to teach him! He can't be a blunt Kage! That's just... _abnormal_!" Now Mitsukai let out a full blown laugh. "Calm down Neji-san. I'm sure he'll welcome you help! Now... Please give me your hand, so I can transport us to the next compound." Neji hesitantly set his pale hand into the demons' larger one, and then experienced a feeling of detachment from the ground. Like he was floating on air. It felt like... flying. Then his feet touched the ground again, and the moment was over.

Before them was Uchiha Itachi, looking sexy in a blood red dress shirt, his hair released from its usual low pony tale, his mother standing at his side. He pecked her on the cheek and smiled at them "Hello Mitsu-chan. Shikamaru-kun. Neji-kun." Both heirs nodded at him, and Mitsukai grinned. "Hey 'Tachi-chan. Grab my shoulder will you?" And they were off. Neji was flying again.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

_"Shino! Com' on, Shino! Smile!" The grinning face appeared in his vision. "Awww... Shino! I know you can do better than that!" The owner of the face began to walk backwards. "Shiiiinoooo! Smile for me please?"_

_"But I have nothing to smile about."_

_There was a pause. "Shino? If I could, I'd make you smile. Forever." Suddenly, the person tripped. Finally, Shino cracked a tiny smile. The other person grinned happily. "Yay! You smiled!"_

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

"Shino." Amber eyes opened behind black glasses. "Father." He replied tersely. Things had been tense between them since Shino's kikaichu had evolved from the rest of the nest and formed their own colony. He was no longer under the control of his clan, should they have need to discipline him. "Shino. You are in a trying position. You have been offered a marriage to the leader of the hidden village of Onigakaru. I strongly suggest you take the proposal."

Shino nodded carefully. "Yes, Father. Will I meet his leader before hand?" He asked voice monotone. "You have been invited to dinner, to so voice your decision with the other three heirs chosen. Be outside the main gates at seven, you will be escorted there." Shino nodded curtly. "Yes Father."

He turned around the corner of the building and disappeared. Only when he was safely hidden in his room did he allow the emotions to bubble to the surface.

"Arranged marriage... I'm sorry..." He murmured softly, a single tear drifting down his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He felt so... betraying. As though he were cheating on someone, though how he could cheat on a memory was beyond him.

He stood before the gates, his decision already made. The silk of his silver dress shirt was cool against his skin. His glasses still in their usual place on his face, he had also chosen to wear a fedora and, to complete the ensemble, had tucked a certain blood red rose into the small flap on the hat.

There was a small brush of a breeze, and suddenly, four people stood before him.

All four he recognized. After... _His_ death, Shikamaru, Shino, and Itachi had gotten to know one another pretty well when Itachi had requested to be put on their team. The other, the Hyuuga genius, was someone he had met and done battle with in the Chunin Exams the year _he_ had died.

The last was the only person to know where _his_ grave was. He hadn't seen the red haired demon in five years, when the man had disappeared with the other three cloaked ones.

Those parting words still echoed though his mind when he saw something sad. _"Who is more evil, demons... or humans?"_

"Mitsukai. It has been a long time, has it not?" The demon smiled softly at him.

"Nearly five years. But, before you get upset with me, I have something to tell you." He paused, looking hopefully at Shino. The young man inclined his head, prepared to hear him out. "I was told to tell you, 'Smile more, or forever will never come.'" Shino flinched at the word 'forever' as though he had been hit. "He- he has returned to us?" He asked hesitantly, all hope of keeping his cool throw out the door.

The demon nodded softly. "He has. He would apologize for not coming sooner, but he needed make sure everything was perfect for you. He'll get his final revenge eventually." Shino nodded slowly. "Good... now, grab my shoulder. I'll transport us directly to the hotel."

Suddenly, Shino was flying. He had never felt so free.

I am a PageBreak! I am a PageBreak! I am a BagePreak! I am a BreakPage! I am confused.

**Bwahahahhaaaa! I've been working on this most of the day, between worrying about my guitar, and talking to my friends on facebook, so I'm sorry I've taken so long to get it out! Here ya go! Next chapter! R&R and I'll update tomorrow~!**


End file.
